<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dinner's Ready by fievrerosex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429505">Dinner's Ready</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fievrerosex/pseuds/fievrerosex'>fievrerosex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol-centric, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Feminization of Male Genitalia, Furry Park Chanyeol, Human Park Chanyeol, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Park Chanyeol is a size queen, Size Difference, Size Kink, Soft Park Chanyeol, Spanking, Top Byun Baekhyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:42:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fievrerosex/pseuds/fievrerosex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Did Chanyeol calculate the pros and cons before attending his first furry con?<br/>Yes, he did.<br/>Is Chanyeol good at math?<br/>Absolutely not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tender PCY Fest 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dinner's Ready</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, everyone.<br/>Let's start this by thanking the mods of the Tender PCY Fest for arranging such a lovely fest. Then, thank you, dear prompter, for donating this beautiful prompt. I hope this fic can be of your liking. And finally, everyone who will read this fic, thank you for taking your time and reading this. Please excuse if there are any mistakes in this fic. </p><p>And a little disclaimer before you start reading this:<br/>1. This is a Non-Traditional Omegaverse. Werewolves and Humans live in harmony.<br/>2. Chanyeol knows about werewolves. He has encountered werewolves before. He just did not put two and two together when he met Baekhyun.<br/>3. Everything mentioned in this fic is consensual. There is a little misunderstanding at first, but everything gets resolved soon. <br/>4. The title is taken from SuperM's song Tiger Inside.   </p><p>Thank you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chanyeol's fox ears sway left and right as he skips merrily. The sounds coming from the little bell on his choker had initially miffed him, but now it's not as bad as he had previously thought. The jingling sounds are actually quite pleasant to his ears. Or maybe it’s because Chanyeol feels extra happy today. He is finally going to attend the fury con. He had been preparing for this the whole week. Chanyeol made sure nothing came in his way of attending the fury con, doing his assignments, and finishing his chores beforehand like the good boy he is.</p><p>Attending the fury con had been Chanyeol's number one on his bucket list ever since he had discovered his love for furries. Between wanting to get rawed by Nick Wilde from Zootopia or cuddling with the Nick Wilde bedsheet, his life was full of struggles. But Chanyeol managed. Now Chanyeol was a proud fury who was going attend to his first furrycon. Chanyeol wiped tears of pride.</p><p>"You've come so far, Chanyeollie. I'm so proud of you." </p><p> </p><p>Currently, however, there is one small little inconvenience standing between Chanyeol and his furry heaven. </p><p>He forgot the directions of the convention center.</p><p>"Was I supposed to go right or go straight and then go right?"</p><p>Chanyeol could imagine his fox ears deflating from sadness. The google map wasn't helping much either.</p><p> </p><p>If Chanyeol's fox ears had deflated before, now his ears perked up from the taunting voice coming behind him.</p><p>"What a little fox like you doing wandering around here?"</p><p>Chanyeol turns around on his heel, ready to give this stranger a piece of his mind. Instead, Chanyeol’s heart does a little tap dance like his friend Kyungsoo had once showed him upon seeing the person in front of him. </p><p>It's Legoshi.</p><p>Well, not real Legoshi. Of course. Chanyeol still has that amount of common sense left inside his body. The stranger is cosplaying Legoshi. A crisp white button-down and a pair of thin suspenders.</p><p>Seeing another co-fury, Chanyeol goes to introduce himself like the polite gentleman he is. Also, maybe because the stranger could maybe tell him the direction.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi," Chanyeol extends his hand with a wide smile on his face. "I'm Chanyeol."</p><p>The stranger observes Chanyeol for a second or two and then takes Chanyeol's extended hand into his own. "I'm Baekhyun. Pleasure meeting you, little fox."</p><p>"Are you going to the con too?" Chanyeol doesn't even try to mask the excitement bubbling in his voice.</p><p>"Yeah. You too?"</p><p>"Yes. Wanna go together, Baekhyun?"</p><p>The pure joy and excitement radiating from Chanyeol make Baekhyun chuckle in amusement. Chanyeol sounds like a child excited for his first trick or treat.</p><p>"Sure. Let's go, little fox."</p><p>Chanyeol is too happy and excited to pay attention to the nickname Baekhyun has already allotted him. He giddily walks with Baekhyun toward the convention center, blabbering about his plans for the con.</p><p> </p><p>They reach the convention center quickly. It turns out Chanyeol was supposed to take the right turn, and then it was just 5 minutes walk. With the initial giddiness subsided, Chanyeol now thinks maybe it was kind of dumb how easily he accompanied a stranger to a completely unfamiliar place; maybe a little risky too. Chanyeol makes a mental note never to tell his mother about this; he's not attended enough furrycon to get chewed alive by his mother already. He also makes another mental note never to do this again. He doesn't plan to get kidnapped by weird strangers either. Sure, being Legoshi (or hot) might've helped Baekhyun's case, but never again. </p><p> </p><p>Two staff check their ids once they reach the main entrance and hand them a map of the venue. Maybe Chanyeol took a peek at Baekhyun's id to make sure the stranger is indeed named Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun, 26 years old. Okay, good enough for Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol went inside with long strides with the map in his hand, not wanting to waste time. He goes straight to the dealer’s den. Baekhyun, not finding anything worth of value to do, quietly follows behind him. Chanyeol animatedly talks to the dealers, hops from one stall to another. When Chanyeol finally spares the smaller man some attention, his hands are already filled with the haul stuff. </p><p>“Want me to hold something?” Baekhyun quirks one of his eyebrows at the overflowing merches.</p><p>“No, I can manage. Thank you,” Chanyeol gives Baekhyun a smile and starts to shove the items in a big bag he had previously asked from one of the dealers. But like the universe has always done Chanyeol dirty, some of the items slip past Chanyeol’s big hands and land on the floor sending Chanyeol in a panicked frenzy. Chanyeol quickly crouches down to pick up the fallen items completely forgetting about the other items and the bag in his arms. </p><p>But contrary to Chanyeol’s belief, his luck had shone upon him today. There is Baekhyun to grab a hold of the bag with his quick reflex before it could tumble down. </p><p>“Or maybe not,” Chanyeol bites his lower lips. They divide the items into two bags and hold one each. “You did not get anything?” Chanyeol is curious about Baekhyun's empty hands. Baekhyun shrugs his shoulder in a nonchalant manner. Chanyeol thinks it’s a little odd but his attention is currently being stolen by the group of cosplayers huddled around the corner. Chanyeol might or might not have spotted his favourites among them. Instead of pondering over the matter, Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun’s hand and tugs him excitedly toward the group.</p><p>Baekhyun is a little surprised by the sudden force. Before he could protest, Chanyeol thrusts his phone in Baekhyun’s face. “Will you please take a picture of me with her?” </p><p>Baekhyun can see the imaginary fox tails swaying behind Chanyeol. He muses at Chanyeol's big shiny eyes and agrees.</p><p> </p><p>“Want to grab a bite? I’m kind of hungry,” Baekhyun asks after roaming around the nook and corner of the convention center with Chanyeol. Chanyeol agrees and they get some food and drinks. Baekhyun finds an empty corner and they finally sit down to appease their rumbling stomach. Chanyeol initiates some small talks. He learned that Baekhyun is already finished with his graduation and currently working as an architect. Chanyeol is quick to notify Baekhyun about his interior designer degree and how he is going to graduate this year. </p><p>“An architect and an interior designer. Maybe we were destined to meet,” Chanyeol jokes in a light voice. </p><p>“Yeah, I suppose we were, little fox.” </p><p>Chanyeol sees Baekhyun smile in reply but misses the warmth of it.</p><p>“Look, there’s Haru,” Chanyeol shouts excitedly. </p><p> </p><p>There is a completely blank look on Baekhyun’s face. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol finds it a little unsettling because what the hell. He says one more time, “Baekhyun, there’s Haru,” emphasizing on Haru a little.</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>That shuts Chanyeol up. </p><p>“You don’t know Haru?” Chanyeol further asks. </p><p>“Am I supposed to know them?” </p><p>Chanyeol is not sure if Baekhyun is pulling his legs or not. If he is, the Chanyeol has to admit Baekhyun is really great at it. Because now, Baekhyun looks genuinely so confused Chanyeol can almost see the question marks popping over Baekhyun’s head in comic sans font. Not wanting to make a clown out of himself, Chanyeol quietly focuses on his food and tries to make sense of what is actually going on.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you here, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol tentatively asks.</p><p>“I’m a Were. My friends thought it would be hilarious to send me to a furrycon.” Baekhyun snorts loudly.</p><p>“Were?” The comic sans are now popping over Chanyeol’s head.</p><p>“A werewolf. Never heard of us before?” Baekhyun teases wiggling his pretty eyebrows.</p><p>Yeah, like Chanyeol will believe that. “It’s probably a fetish or something,” Chanyeol thinks. Then again, who is Chanyeol to judge someone else for anything when he wants an animated fox to break his back?</p><p>“So you don't know anything about the fury world?” Chanyeol diverts the topic of conversation.</p><p>“Not a thing,” Baekhyun laughs.</p><p>“Do you know at least who you are supposed to be?” Chanyeol is desperate at this point.</p><p>“All I know is that he is supposed to be a wolf in his show.”</p><p>“Yeah, he is called Legoshi.” Chanyeol nods. “But don’t worry, I’ll teach you everything,” Chanyeol sounds like a mother hen taking a new apprentice under his wings. </p><p>“Of course, you will, little fox” Baekhyun laughs even louder this time. </p><p> </p><p>The later half of their day goes uneventful. Chanyeol socializes like the butterfly he is with a clueless Baekhyun trailing behind him. They watch some screenings of some anime Baekhyun does not know the name of.  The duo leaves when the sun has already gone down. </p><p>The roads are lit with yellow neon lights. There is not much crowd around either. They walk in silence, side by side. Sometimes Baekhyun’s hand would brush against Chanyeol’s. It makes Chanyeol blush a little. He looks down and peeks at Baekhyun. Baekhyun is very attractive, given. And the Legoshi outfit makes him hotter than Chanyeol would want him to be. But there is something about Baekhyun that makes him stand out from a room full of attractive people. Chanyeol shivers at the thought. Left alone with the beautiful man in such close proximity, the desire that Chanyeol kept away during the day is slowly making its way back to Chanyeol’s groin.</p><p>“You okay, Chanyeol?” Chanyeol winces at the sound of Baekhyun’s crisp voice. It seems nothing escapes from Baekhyun. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine.” Chanyeol smiles.</p><p>It does not take long to reach the spot where they had met in the morning. </p><p>“I go left.”</p><p>“I go right.”</p><p>They both speak at the same time. Maybe Chanyeol feels a little dismay at the thought of parting ways. But Chanyeol’s dismay does not last long, because Baekhyun speaks soon. </p><p> “Say little fox, wanna go home with me?” </p><p> </p><p>Despite what Baekhyun said about taking Chanyeol home, they actually reach Chanyeol’s since his apartment is the closest to the convention center. So they unanimously decided to visit Chanyeol’s apartment along the way.</p><p>Upon reaching the apartment, if Baekhyun had noticed, he’d see the absolute madness Chanyeol’s apartment was. There are at least 20 figurines of Nick Wilde alone, not to mention the posters and merches. </p><p>But of course, Baekhyun is too busy pushing Chanyeol against the door and shoving his tongue down the fox’s throat to actually take a look around the apartment. As for Chanyeol, was he excited to show Baekhyun his furry collection. Yes, of course. But would he trade Baekhyun’s tongue inside his mouth for that? No way in furry hell. </p><p>Chanyeol’s haul is forgotten where it had dropped when they started kissing. The two men blindly make their way to Chanyeol’s bedroom where Baekhyun practically throws Chanyeol on the king-sized bed, making his choker ring loudly and his fox ears flow to an unnoticed corner of the room. Chanyeol’s mind is a little unfocused from the intense make out session. So it takes him few moments to absorb the situation.</p><p>And what the hell?</p><p>Baekhyun actually managed to toss him on the bed like a sack of rice. </p><p>Chanyeol tries to calculate the equation. But the math really isn’t mathing. </p><p>Chanyeol is almost a head taller than Baekhyun. Not to mention, Baekhyun’s physique isn’t even that bulky. Chanyeol looks at his own biceps and looks at Baekhyun’s clothed arms. Chanyeol can probably circle Baekhyun’s arm with his palm. How did this man who’s basically built like a twink possess the strength to toss his 6 feet tall gym trained body?</p><p>Chanyeol’s cock stirs from the possibilities unfolding inside his brain. Chanyeol squeezes his thighs and bites the inside of his mouth to stop himself from moaning at the thought of being manhandled like a ragged doll by Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun, on the other hand, starts to undone his buttons when Chanyeol's frantic voice stops him.</p><p>"No, don't remove your clothes, please."</p><p>"Why?" Baekhyun raised his brows as confusion grew.</p><p>Chanyeol is beet red and his throat feels dry. </p><p>"I… I kind of want you to fuck me with your clothes on."</p><p> And then it clicks inside Baekhyun’s head.</p><p>"Aren't you a freaky little fox?" Baekhyun smirks. He tugs the tie messily dangling on Chanyeol's neck and pulls him closer.</p><p>"What are we waiting for then, little fox?" Baekhyun whispers in Chanyeol’s ear, making the taller shiver and whimper. "Show me what you got."</p><p> </p><p>Freed from Baekhyun, Chanyeol sheds his shirt and turns around to gingerly pull his pants and boxers down, keeping them around his knees. He spreads his asscheeks, giving Baekhyun what he was asking for.</p><p>"Where's the lube?" Baekhyun's mouth waters. </p><p>"Bedside drawer," Chanyeol mumbles.</p><p>Baekhyun is quick to fetch the half-finished bottle of lube from the drawer. He opens the cap and pours the clear liquid on his palm and Chanyeol's hole.</p><p>"It's already half-finished," Baekhyun massages the puckered hole in order to ease the tension. "Do you often bring big bad wolfs home to fuck you, little fox?"</p><p> "No," Chanyeol is quick to deny.</p><p>"Then?" Baekhyun sinks his ring finger inside the velvety heat. "Do you play with yourself?"</p><p>Chanyeol bites his lips from the intrusion and nods in shame.</p><p>"Yeah?" Baekhyun starts pushing his finger in and out. "You play with yourself? Imagine it's a big strong wolf? Or do you think about little foxes like you?"</p><p>Chanyeol starts to let out little moans here and there from Baekhyun's ministration.</p><p> </p><p>"You played well, little fox," Baekhyun eases another finger inside Chanyeol. "Your pussy is so easy; taking my fingers so well. How many fingers do you usually have?"</p><p>"F-four," Chanyeol speaks between his laboured breaths</p><p>Baekhyun adds two fingers in one go. "Little fox is so brave. Playing with four fingers," He pumps four of his fingers in and out Chanyeol's hole. "Stretching your pussy for big wolves to have their way with you."</p><p>Baekhyun unzips the fly of his pants and takes out his cock, fully erect. Chanyeol can see the shaft from the corners of his eyes. His hole twitches in need seeing the big fat cock.</p><p>Baekhyun’s cock- it is a work of wonder. It’s so deliciously thick and so mercilessly long. Chanyeol had to stop the urge to bring a measuring tape and measure the monster Baekhyun was offering. The veins popped so beautifully. </p><p>“Fuck,” Chanyeol curses inwardly. “Is it mortally possible for human cocks to be this long and wide?”</p><p>Chanyeol has received compliments about his own generous size on multiple occasions. He knows what is considered big. He has never seen something like Baekhyun’s. Chanyeol thanks the fury gods for blessing with such an opportunity to enjoy this privilege. Big fat cock with the strength of a baby hulk that could break him in pieces. Chanyeol truly has hit the lottery today.</p><p>Baekhyun fishes a condom from his wallet and rolls it on his shaft. Chanyeol cannot help but think it’s a miracle that Baekhyun can even find condoms that fit his size. Chanyeol watches Baekhyun lather himself up and lines himself with Chanyeol's gaping hole. Chanyeol likes the way Baekhyun sounds when he hisses from his own touch on his cock. Chanyeol would sell his soul to watch his man pleasure himself in his full glory. Also, maybe Chanyeol’s heart wished it were his hand touching Baekhyun’s cock instead of Baekhyun’s. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you ready, little fox?"</p><p>Oh, Chanyeol has never been more ready for anything.</p><p>"Yes, fuck.. fuck me. I'm ready," Chanyeol gulps, thinking about how the cock will be inside him soon. </p><p>That's all Baekhyun needs to hear. He drives his cock inside Chanyeol's hole in one strong thrust. Chanyeol moans in delight. It's so big and fat. Chanyeol feels like Baekhyun is going to split him in half. Baekhyun’s cock makes Chanyeol want to ride it until he can't move anymore.</p><p>“Fuck, Baekhyun. It’s so big,” Chanyeol fists the sheets to steady himself from the enormous thing going in and out of his tiny hole.</p><p>“And yet your pussy is sucking it up so good,” Baekhyun groans and starts picking up the pace with his thrusts. </p><p> </p><p>Anyone else would’ve ascended by now from Baekhyun’s merciless thrusts. But Chanyeol, he is a greedy little fox.</p><p>"Nngh Baekhyun… Fuck… Let me ride you, please. Let me ride you," Chanyeol is desperate to bounce on Baekhyun’s cock.</p><p>"Yeah? Wanna ride this fat cock, baby?" Baekhyun’s voice sounds awfully smug for Chanyeol’s liking. But heck, he’d let the man be as arrogant as he wants to be. He earned this.</p><p>Baekhyun pulls out from Chanyeol and turns him on his back in a swift motion. Chanyeol feels another wave of desire hit his already hard cock, almost making him cream himself like a teenager from the sheer display of Baekhyun’s strength. </p><p>"Come, ride me, little fox," Baekhyun sits against the bedpost.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol quickly toes away his pants and boxers. There is no hesitation in Chanyeol's movement like he’s meant to do this. He straddles Baekhyun's waist right away and finally takes a hold of the cock he’s been salivating about. The cock in his hand feels heavy. He takes time to appreciate the elegance that is being held in his hand.</p><p>"Like what you see?"</p><p>"Yeah. Like it so much."</p><p>Baekhyun muses at Chanyeol’s shameless admission. </p><p>“Well, then don’t just stare at it,” Baekhyun tuts. </p><p>Chanyeol does not waste any more time and sinks down on Baekhyun's cock. The burn is no less despite the cock being inside Chanyeol previously. Chanyeol lets out a heavy moan as he bottoms out. The long shaft is already hitting his sweet spot, something Chanyeol is not used to. Chanyeol’s mind swirls from the sparks exploding in his body.</p><p>Baekhyun holds Chanyeol's tiny waist to support the boy as Chanyeol starts to rock his body. The little bell on Chanyeol's choker jingles louder with each movement of Chanyeol's body.</p><p>"Just like that, little fox," Baekhyun bites his lower lips. "Fuck, just like that."</p><p>"Haah...It goes so deep, Baekhyun. So deep," Chanyeol cries out in frustration. “Why is it so big?”</p><p>“That’s what happens when you get big wolves to fuck you,” Baekhyun moans from the heat and tightness of Chanyeol’s hole. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun tries to meet Chanyeol halfway by thrusting his hips upwards every time Chanyeol lowers his body on Baekhyun's cock. Chanyeol supports his body by clinging onto Baekhyun. Chanyeol’s neck and cheeks grow red from the intense pleasure he is experiencing. Baekhyun sees the long flushed neck and attaches his mouth to it like a wolf pup, nibbling and licking the soft flesh.</p><p>Chanyeol would like to continue his dance a little long, but with Baekhyun’s hard cock continuously stabbing his sweet spot, it’s impossible for Chanyeol to hold himself any longer.</p><p>“I’m going to cum,” Chanyeol pleads. “Can I cum, Baekhyun, please?”</p><p>Baekhyun does not answer, instead wraps his long fingers around Chanyeol’s cock, already leaking from the stimulation against his prostate. Baekhyun dabs his thumb on the slit of it which causes Chanyeol to let out an embarrassingly loud moan. After few more strokes on cock and his sweet spot being hit, Chanyeol finally explodes. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun takes over the charge after Chanyeol’s spent body falls against him. He switches their position once more and lies Chanyeol down on the bed. He pulls down his cock out of Chanyeol, removes the condom, and starts fending for his own orgasm by stroking. </p><p>“Cum on me, please,” Chanyeol begs in his post-orgasm dazed voice.</p><p>“You’re such a dirty little slut, Chanyeol, fuck,” Baekhyun grunts gritting this teeth and spills all over Chanyeol. "Fuck, I wish I could knot your little cunt." </p><p>“Knot me please. I’ve been good. Please knot me.” Chanyeol starts whimpering, savouring the sensation.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun sits back on his ankle and pants. Chanyeol’s room is filled with the noise of laboured breathing as the two people calm down from their high. There is also a heavy musk lingering in the air.</p><p>Suddenly, Chanyeol sits up like a stringed puppet. He looks at Baekhyun with big round eyes.</p><p>"What? Knot?” Chanyeol asks without wasting a breath. What knot?"</p><p>Baekhyun frowns at the sudden change of behaviour. He gestures toward his exposed cock. </p><p>The base of Baekhyun’s cock swollen, like it wants to attach it to something. </p><p>Chanyeol slaps a hand over his mouth to stop himself from screaming bloody murder. He looks at Baekhyun and then goes back to looking at the knot. </p><p>Baekhyun’s frown goes deeper. Chanyeol looks like he has seen a ghost. “Are you okay, Chanyeol? Did I do something wrong?” Baekhyun inquires in a hesitant voice.</p><p>“Why is your cock like that?” Chanyeol whisper-screams.</p><p>“All alpha werewolves have knots like this,” Baekhyun explains. “Did you not know?”</p><p>Of course, Chanyeol knows. He has read enough fanfictions to know. He is a fury, for fuck’s sake. </p><p> </p><p>“So you weren’t joking when you said you are a wolf?” Chanyeol asks after calming down his drumming heart. This is ridiculous. Baekhyun is really a wolf. Although that explains why Baekhyun’s cock is like that and why he possesses the strength to throw him on the bed despite being a pocket-sized twink. Still, everything about this ordeal is ridiculous. Chanyeol feels like jumping off the bed and groveling at the feet of whatever deity has blessed him today. He truly hit the jackpot. </p><p>“You thought I was joking?” Baekhyun, on the other hand, feels like someone threw a bucket of cold water on his face.</p><p>“I-I thought you were joking or it’s a fetish. I didn’t think you are really a wolf,” Chanyeol’s voice shakes a little while explaining. </p><p>“Fuck, I’m so sorry, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun tries to explain himself haphazardly. “I thought you understood. Shit, I wouldn’t have done this otherwise.” Baekhyun starts getting down from the bed. “I’m sorry, Chanyeol. I’ll leave. Just-just give me a second to get dressed properly.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Baekhyun could get down from the bed, Chanyeol catches him by his hand.</p><p>“Don’t leave.”</p><p>“You don’t want me to leave?” Baekhyun is stupefied.</p><p>Chanyeol shakes his head in denial and yanks Baekhyun towards him. </p><p>“Knot me now.” </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun groans and sits in front of Chanyeol. “Chanyeol, this is serious. I am a wolf. A real wolf. Like ‘I can transform into a four-legged hairy carnivorous beast with red eyes and snarling teeth’ wolf. If I knot you, my cock will be at least 30 minutes inside you. You even won’t be able to move.”</p><p>“You mean I’ll have to wait another 25 minutes before your knot deflates and you can fuck me?” Chanyeol blurts out.</p><p>“That’s all you picked up from everything I just said? Focus, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun scolds.</p><p>Chanyeol thinks it’s really kind of Baekhyun to give him a prep talk. It was also sweet that he apologized earlier. But who is going to tell Baekhyun that Chanyeol’s cock is growing hard with each of these words leaving from Baekhyun’s mouth and Chanyeol wants nothing but to get rawed by Baekhyun right now? Of course, Chanyeol will tell him.</p><p>Chanyeol leans closer to Baekhyun and kisses Baekhyun’s cheek softly. </p><p>“I don’t mind that you are a wolf. It is not your fault either. I was just surprised,” Chanyeol beams and pecks Baekhyun’s other cheek as well. “I kind of think it’s hot that you can transform into a four-legged hairy beast. And I really want you to knot me.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun rubs his palms on his face out of frustration. “God, you make me want to kiss the daylight out of you.”</p><p>“Really? You want to kiss me? Okay, give me your phone please.” Chanyeol said in his regular cheerful voice. “I need to do something first. I don’t know where I left mine.”</p><p>Baekhyun looks at him with doubts in his eyes but hands his phone to the taller one after unlocking it.</p><p>Chanyeol taps the screen four-five times before setting it down beside him. </p><p>“Kiss me now,” Chanyeol extends his invitation. And Baekhyun accepts it by slotting his lips with Chanyeol’s plump ones.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun is about to tweak Chanyeol’s perked up nipples when the shrill sound of alarm goes off. Before he could understand anything, he sees Chanyeol detaching himself from him, rather harshly if Baekhyun must say, and fishing out Baekhyun’s phone from the bed to tap something. The sound is gone with that. Chanyeol places the phone on his nightstand and sits on the bed in all four, his twitching hole facing Baekhyun. He looks at Baekhyun's cock one last time and then calls out for Baekhyun.</p><p>“Fuck me.”</p><p>“You set up an alarm for when my knot will go down?” Baekhyun asks in a bewildered voice.</p><p>“Yes,” Chanyeol unabashedly confirms “Now knot me, please”</p><p>“Chanyeol, I swear to God,” Baekhyun growls like the wild beast he is and throws him at Chanyeol like a predator catching his prey. He takes no time in diving deep into Chanyeol. The hard and wide shaft slides inside smooths thanks to their previous session.</p><p>“Fuck that was growl was so sexy. And no refractory period. I’m going to die today,” Chanyeol cries in happiness in his heart. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun has no inhibition this time. He gives Chanyeol what he’s been asking for all this time. Chanyeol’s hands give up within the first three thrusts and he falls on the bed flat on his face. </p><p>“Had so many pussies before, omegas, betas,” Baekhyun inhales sharply, “even alphas. But this, nothing comes close to this,” Baekhyun smacks one of Chanyeol's ass cheeks to prove his point.</p><p>“Am I better than everyone?” Chanyeol’s praise kink starts acting up.</p><p>“Yes, so much better, baby. Such a soft, delicious cunt. Softer than omegas,” Baekhyun leans down and whispers into Chanyeol’s ear with his raspy voice, “If you were an omega, I’d make you squirt on my cock. Knock you up, fuck a baby in you.” Baekhyun tuts. “Too bad, you are just a silly little vixen who can only cry for my cock like a greedy whore.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol feels shame ebbing away in his heart because everything Baekhyun said is true. His hole convulses around Baekhyun’s cock. </p><p>“Fuck,” Baekhyun throws his head back and spanks Chanyeol again. “Don’t clench like that.” </p><p>“S-sensitive. Too much,” Chanyeol whimpers out.</p><p>“Do you want me to stop?” Baekhyun asks while rubbing circles on Chanyeol’s reddened ass cheek.</p><p>“What the fuck,” Chanyeol quickly turns his head towards Baekhyun in disbelief. “No, don’t stop. Never stop. No matter what I’m saying.”</p><p>“You are so good for me, baby,” Baekhyun noses Chanyeol’s neck. “So good, so pretty. Like a dream.”</p><p>“I’ll be good. Please don’t stop,” Chanyeol keens at Baekhyun’s lovely words. </p><p>“Can you do another thing for me, baby? Can you cum untouched?” </p><p>“Yes,” Chanyeol answers quickly, eager to please Baekhyun. “I’ll do anything you want.”</p><p>“Want to breed you like the good little vixen you are. Want to eat you up,” Baekhyun loses his patience and fucks Chanyeol into the bedsheets. </p><p>“Yes, breed me, eat me up,” Chanyeol is far too gone into his headspace to answer properly. “Am I tasty?” He asks in his dazed state.</p><p>“The best,” Baekhyun hooks a finger under Chanyeol’s chin and turns Chanyeol towards him before claiming the taller’s lips for a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>It does not take long for Chanyeol to come undone with his oversensitivity and Baekhyun pricking at his sweet spot continuously. He stains the sheets screaming Baekhyun’s name on top of his voice. </p><p>But Baekhyun’s feral bone has just been flicked. He continues thrusting inside Chanyeol throughout the taller’s orgasm. Chanyeol starts writhing under him, banging his head on the sheets because Baekhyun is doing things to his body that he never thought was possible. His brain is so hyper-aware of everything like sparking live wire. Even the sharp intakes of Baekhyun’s breath makes Chanyeol’s spent cock quiver. It is too much for him, but he does not want this to stop either.</p><p>“You are going to break my pussy,” Chanyeol cries out. </p><p>“You told me not to stop. Take responsibility for that,” Baekhyun pants on top of him. “Will leave your cunt so loose that no other cock can satisfy you.”</p><p>“I don’t want any other cock,” Chanyeol shakes his head. “Do what you want.”</p><p> </p><p>It takes another dry orgasm from Chanyeol for Baekhyun to finally pump his load inside Chanyeol. His knot forms and attaches itself to Chanyeol’s hole, much to Chanyeol’s delight. Baekhyun slumps on top of Chanyeol and brings him impossibly close to himself. The taller gladly accepts the intimacy and snuggles comfortably in Baekhyun’s arms. </p><p>“Your shirt is all wet from sweat,” Chanyeol says after Baekhyun is done with peppering kisses all over Chanyeol’s cute little face. </p><p>“Your fault,” Baekhyun snorts. “You didn’t let me take off my clothes.”</p><p>“I like it. You smell nice,” Chanyeol starts tracing the outline of Baekhyun’s lips.</p><p>“Yeah? Let me knot you a few more times, and you’ll start smelling like me too.” </p><p>“Can’t wait for the day to arrive,” Chanyeol beams with happiness.</p><p>“You are such a lovely little thing, Chanyeol.”</p><p>“You think so?” Chanyeol asks, his eyelids lowering from shyness.</p><p>“Yes, oh God, yes,” Baekhyun tucks a strand of hair behind Chanyeol’s ears and kisses his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>They kiss and chat while waiting for Baekhyun’s knot to become flaccid. It takes almost an hour for Baekhyun’s knot to die down. </p><p>“I thought you said 30 minutes?” Chanyeol asks when Baekhyun finally takes his cock out of Chanyeol’s puffy hole.</p><p>“I said at least 30 minutes, Chanyeol. It takes longer when it’s attached to something.”</p><p>As Chanyeol thought, Baekhyun is truly a jackpot. An hour of that gloriously long and thick shaft inside him. Chanyeol must have saved the whole werewolf race in his last life. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol gingerly inches his fingers to his abused hole. Baekhyun’s seeds are slowly starting to drip down his thighs. He scoops up a little of it and brings it to his lips.</p><p>Baekhyun watches as Chanyeol puts his fingers into his mouth and moans around them. Baekhyun has to physically stop himself from pushing Chanyeol down and sink his cock inside him.</p><p>“Chanyeol, stop,” Baekhyun grits his teeth in frustration. “I don’t want to fuck you again. You need to rest.”</p><p>“You can fuck my throat,” Chanyeol offers diligently. </p><p> </p><p>For the next hours, Baekhyun has cock shoving in and out of Chanyeol’s throat until Chanyeol’s voice is gone. Just when Baekhyun is about to cum for the third time, Chanyeol offers his already ruined hole to Baekhyun to knot again. Chanyeol wants Baekhyun’s seed to dribble down his throat, he is not yet ready to give up the knot on his first day.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve really broken my pussy. Look it won’t even close properly,” Chanyeol whines as Baekhyun tidies themselves up.</p><p>“Good,” Baekhyun smirks in reply. “Because I’ll be having that pussy for dinner as well.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Baekhyun almost tripped on his feet when he saw the tall man standing in the middle of the road wearing khaki shorts and fox ears on his head. He could see the man’s side profile and from what he could see, this is the cutest person he has ever encountered in his life. Baekhyun debates for a while if he should approach him or not. From the way he’s dressed, it looks like the stranger is going to the same place as Baekhyun as well. He has to say something before the stranger goes away. Baekhyun clears his throat after mentally scolding himself and calls out for the stranger. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Want to go together, Baekhyun?" </em>
</p><p>Baekhyun’s soul almost leaves his body. He makes a mental note to treat Jongin and Kyungsoo to a good meal later. If they hadn’t pushed, Baekhyun wouldn’t have decided to finally visit the fluffy con today. Or was it furry con? Baekhyun forgot. Baekhyun doesn’t care. He is going wherever Chanyeol will take him.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun thinks Chanyeol is absolutely adorable when he’s talking to the dealers. His hands are flying everywhere and his eyes are shining like a diamond. Baekhyun has to stop himself from going over to Chanyeol and squish his pink chubby cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “An architect and an interior designer. Maybe we were destined to meet.” </em>
</p><p>Baekhyun prays for strength. If Chanyeol keeps talking like this, Baekhyun will drop down on the floor anytime from having a cardiac arrest. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I go right.” </em>
</p><p>Baekhyun inwardly curses. Why did he have to leave in the opposite part of the city? </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “So you weren’t joking when you said you are a wolf?” </em>
</p><p>Baekhyun feels like slapping the shit out of himself. How could he be so stupid? Great, now Chanyeol hates him. He feels like an asshole who somehow took advantage of Chanyeol. He did not. He told Chanyeol repeatedly about him being a werewolf. But he still feels like an asshole. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Can I cum, Baekhyun, please?” </em>
</p><p>Baekhyun thinks he hit the jackpot today. What did he do to deserve such a sweet little thing?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You mean I’ll have to wait another 25 minutes before your knot deflates and you can fuck me?”  </em>
</p><p>Baekhyun is trying very, very hard to control himself. But lord knows Chanyeol makes it hard for him. In every possible way.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Give me your phone please.” </em>
</p><p>Baekhyun thinks he must have saved the human race in his last life because right now he’s about to get the number of the loveliest human being he has ever had the luck to encounter. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You set up an alarm for when my knot will go down?” </em>
</p><p>No number? An alarm for Baekhyun’s knot? Baekhyun swears his heart and cock are going to be combust because of Chanyeol today. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You can fuck my throat,” </em>
</p><p>Oh, Lord. Baekhyun is really going to die today. Chanyeol is such a perfect little thing. So soft, so beautiful. He makes Baekhyun want to protect himself at every cost. On the other hand, he makes Baekhyun go absolutely feral and fuck him until Chanyeol is crying from pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>Fuck, maybe Baekhyun is really falling in love with Chanyeol. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>